marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laura Kinney (Earth-616)
Bone Claws I was under the impression that only her claws where Adamantium laced but the weapons section looks like it was cut and pasted from the Wolverine artcile section and they just changed the male expersions to female, so my question is her whole skeleton Adamantium or just her claws if the latter is true than that part of the document needs rewording! -- Awar 23:27, 31 May 2007 (UTC). :I remember the Weapon X people putting it in her whole skeleton during the first X-23 mini series. :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 01:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) *Thank you for that, I got a bit confussed with different data!, one says it's only her claws while the other set of data claims it's the whole skeleton. ~ Awar 17:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC). X-23's Adamantium X-23 only has Adamantium laced claws, they were waiting for a later time to lace her whole skeleton! She was too young to have it laced all over. If you read X-23 Innocents Lost (#3) it only shows her bone-claws about to be sharpen then it skips to her looking at them laced with Adamantium (Pg 17-19). Each claws were sharper and laced (Two on each hand and one on each foot). Minor trivia? Not sure if this is worthy of an edit, but in Target X #5 as Laura is saying goodbye to Megan and Debbie, she receives a locket from Megan with a picture of her (Megan) and her mother (Sarah). It seems as though she is wearing the same locket in NYX... Also, in Target X #2 Laura is seen wearing some of Megan's clothes. She wears the same jacket in NYX. Probably bringing up the obvious but I thought it was pretty neat... Do anyone know how old is Laura? Possible Answer: I've heard she is only sixteen, even though she has the curves and body of a 20 year old. Maybe she has a much older appearance cause she has gone through many older problems and she is experienced in many adult.... things. (For Example, in NYX she's shown as a favorite with them dirty guys.... she was a prostitute). It really depends on which comics you are referring to. Throughout Innocence Lost she ranges from an infant to about 12, then, in NYX and Target X she's about 15 or 16. As her actual series continues she is about 17. Now that she is in Avengers Academy she's probably 17 going on 18. To address her mature appearance, like Wolverine she grows at a slightly increased rate until around 18/20 then slows down indefinately. (see also Old Man Logan) Kmr9093 (talk) 22:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Kat canon? Is she canon? A friend told me that she isn't part of the Earth-616 universe is why I'm wondering. I thought she was. Kingofdanerds 14:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, she was incorporated into the mainstream comic universe after appearing on X-Men Evolution, sort of like Harly Quinn and Firestar.--Max 19:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Has Anyone Been Keeping Up With Her She's really becoming unoriginal, it's really sad I see them slowly turning her into one of the more simple characters I really was into her mystery, the way she almost never spoke, and the way she never complained. Her feelings were always bottled up and that was different from the other characters always complaining and being an all around open book. :I just finished X-Force #14. She is still cool, in my opinion, it's just that she doesn't have a chance to shine when she's in the middle of the blade-and-claw gang. Her solo stories were more interesting. :Artful Dodger 04:15, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm currently following her through Avengers Academy where, for a long time, she was just a background character, which made me really sad because I loved her series and she's one of my favorite characters. However, as the series progresses and especially now because of the complications AvsX poses for her, she is starting to stand out. Now, I don't think they do as great a job showing who she is as Lui, they are trying admirably. Kmr9093 (talk) 22:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Kat Friends? "X-23 is close friends with Shadowcat, Marvel Girl, Psylocke, Mercury and most of the other New X-Men. " Since when was Laura close friends with Shadowcat, Marvel Girl (Rachel), and Psylocke? I can't recall any of them having scenes together, and Kitty of course is gone so there wasn't any chance for interaction past that point. Correct me if I'm wrong. Mercury and the other new X-men, yes. Those are her friends. ZeroSD 13:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ''Answer' Ummm the issues were alright but like stated before X-23 shine more as a loner. Uncanny X-Men 450-451/ X-Men v2 165/ Marvel Team-Up v3 5-6/ Uncanny X-Men 455-460/ :Ah, in other words the Uncanny X-men issues that were said to be her 'faking it' by Logan. I don't really think they can be counted, not in the sense that the New X-men are (and honestly she's only close to maybe two of *them* for that matter), and in New X-men she did say Megan was her only friend before that point. ZeroSD 19:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Status Previews for All New X-Men #30 show her going on a date with Teen Angel, kissing him, and then lying in bed next to him with the implication that they had sex, so we should be on standby alert to change her relationship status to "Dating". Arawn 999 (talk) 00:07, August 4, 2014 (UTC) : #40 appears to have confirmed a relationship upgrade, though it's unlcear whether or not this status will remain post-Secret Wars due to the 16-month time skip between the end of Vol 1 and the beginning of Vol 2 this October. Ambaryerno (talk) 17:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) letter from her mother I'm a little surprised this has stayed on the page for two years without bringing this up: Is there a point to having the whole letter in the article? All it is is the literary framing device for the 6 issue miniseries, it doesn't really make that much sense when broken away from the images that accompanied it originally. I'm hesitant to just remove it because oibviously someone put a lot of work into typing this off, that's why I'm bringing it up here. Any other opinions on this?--edkaufman (talk) 08:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I say hide it under a collapsible tab. Then people can read it if they want. You're right, though, it has always struck me as an odd thing to have on the page. :Artful Dodger 11:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Healing Factor X-23 can in fact regenerate severed limbs. I forget which issue of X-Force it was, but after she escaped the clutches of Kimura and a rogue faction of H.A.M.M.E.R. she was sans an arm and made a comment back at Utopia that it would be completely regrown soon (though whether they showed it being regrown before Selene's assault on Utopia and Genosha I do not recall). :it was issue #19 of X-Force that she loses the arm because at the beginning of #20 she's carrying it around with her all wrapped up Kmr9093 (talk) 23:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) X-Men (Wolverine team) When was she ever on Wolverine's side of the split? I don't recall her ever making a choice or appearing alongside either team post-Schism, but to be fair, I've never read her solo book or much of Wolverine's. Did it happen there, or is it an assumption she sided with Wolverine? --GrnMarvl14 00:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :good question.... I have no idea. AFAIK she decided to go with option C, neither, IIRC she's currently a member of avengers academy.--Marhawkman 02:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Clones and the naming rules If X-23 is a clone of Wolverine, shouldn't her page be named "James Howlett (Laura Kinney) (Earth-616)"? Ben Reilly was named "Ben Reilly (Earth-616)". SeanWheeler (talk) 17:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::We talked about this like a hundred of times, no. Laura Kinney is not Wolverine's clone, he was used as a genetic template to create Laura Kinney from Sarah Kinney. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 17:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, and even if she was a female clone, it wouldn't really work considering she's a clone of a male. It's like with Jessica Drew (Earth-1610), a clone of Peter Parker (Earth-1610). To me it would just be awkward having her being named "Peter Parker (Jessica Drew) (Earth-1610)". :::Anton "mountnstream" KalKent (talk) 17:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can do whatever you want, but on the Database Wiki, gender doesn't matter. Xion from Kingdom Hearts Wiki is already called Sora (Xion) (Kingdom Hearts games), so X-23's page on Database Wiki will be called James Howlett (Laura Kinney) (Marvel Universe), so if we have female clones of males as an exception to the clone name rule, great. That way Database Wiki isn't a total clone of us. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not doing "whatever we want". I'll get it straight: X-23 IS NOT A CLONE. ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 21:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd only use the "clone naming rule" incases where the two chars are actually similar. For chars like Laura, it's silly and idiosyncratic to try that sort of thing. They don't resemble each otehr much if any...--Marhawkman (talk) 21:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::That's what I probably thought of. The same reason it wouldn't work with moving Jessica Drew (Earth-1610). :::Anton "mountnstream" KalKent (talk) 22:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Why does X-23 look like Sara Kinney!!??!! By a process of Maternal Inheritance the baby will develop traits of the carrier (Mother) through Mitochondrial DNA in the Uterus. The baby will also have identical genetics to Wolverine. There are some theories that claim the damaged X chromosome was rebuilt using her DNA this could have been possible: during the late stages of the DNA reconstructing where she took it upon her self to attempt to create a female clone, she was shown completely dedicated, after 22 failures a confrontation is shown where scientists disagrees with her actions and seems as though they want to stop her. Why after 22 failures were they suddenly angry (They had to know what she was attempting was a girl, so why did they seem shock all-of-the-sudden!?). It could have been that after 22 failures she decided to fill in the gaps of the chromosome with pieces of her own chromosome. Last theory begin similar to the previous but instead ends with the second chromosome being replace with hers hoping that deterioration would be resolve in that manner. :mtDNA doesn't have much effect on gene expression. SOME, but not that much. PErsonally I prefer the theory that one of Laura's chromosomes is from Sara.--Marhawkman (talk) 21:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) there names are also similarSpdr man (talk) 21:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe because X-23 is Sara Kinney's daughter? ::ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 21:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Theory 4 -- A study done on animal cloning (Not Humans) claimed that if Sara's egg was the one implanted with Wolverine's DNA then it becomes an offspring more so than a clone because the Ovarian Egg has a large contributing factor to the genetics with Mitochondrion (Not to be confused with mtDNA). In addition to supplying cellular energy, mitochondrion are involved in other tasks such as signaling, cellular differentiation, cell death, as well as the control of the cell cycle and cell growth. (Similar to mtDNA this has come under question and there are still debates about this.)Cesar-Hulk123 (talk) 5:08, September 20, 2012 (UTC) For the structure of the article, I think the extended story should be put in an other article, as is for captain america Undoniel (talk) 00:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Relationship Status Previews for All New X-Men #30 show her going on a date with Teen Angel, kissing him, and then lying in bed next to him with the implication that they had sex, so we should be on standby alert to change her relationship status to "Dating". Arawn 999 (talk) 00:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) *''All-New'' #40 appears to have confirmed a relationship upgrade, though it's unclear yet whether this status will continue into the All-New All-Different Marvel post-Secret Wars. Name Shouldn't this be James Howlett (Laura Kinney)(Earth 616)? SpiderMatty (talk) 05:22, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Please refer to the "Clones and the naming rules" section of this very same page. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 05:34, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry didn't see that. SpiderMatty (talk) 05:37, March 31, 2015 (UTC) All-New Wolverine While there's a moratorium on updating characters for the events of Secret Wars until the event concludes, I wanted to touch base about the recent official confirmations that X-23 will be taking up the Wolverine mantle post-SW, as well as her pending Wolverine solo. Is this clear to be added? Ambaryerno (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Where would you add that information? ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : Wolverine would be listed as her current alias, move X-23 to other aliases, and create an "ALL-New Wolverine" sections under her character history (after Wolverines) with a general note about her taking on the name. If any of this needs a reference there's been plenty of official press/etc. releases, including the recent Marvel preview issue. Not as sure what the process would be for changing the alias listed as the title for her infobox, or whether she would be listed on the "alternate version" page for Wolverine, though. Ambaryerno (talk) 19:49, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Following-up on this.Ambaryerno (talk) 20:48, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::All of that is correct. However, these changes should be made when she appears as the new Wolverine in a comic next October. In this wiki we work with released material, not things that have only been annouced to happen in the future. Until she isn't Wolverine in a comic, we can't update her article citing her as the new Wolverine. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:58, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Wolverines Ending Should we really be listing Laura's healing factor a "former power" yet? So far there's been no exploration of the aftermath of Wolverines for ANY of the characters, AFAIK there's no official confirmation of where Wolverines occurs on the timeline, and there's certainly no mention of it being gone in the last issues of All-New X-Men. By contrast, Elixir appears to still have his powers during Utopians (at least he's back to his gold skin, and the gold/black skin is tied directly to how he's using his powers), and Utopians is explicitly set AFTER he was supposedly drained by Siphon (the Logan Legacy was pre-Axis, Utopians and Black Vertex were sometime after). Ambaryerno (talk) 02:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?Ambaryerno (talk) 23:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Age of X-Man Ok, it's nice to have the stuff from Age of X-Man to bring Laura's bio up to the present. However this is way too much of a general synopsis of the story arc. I suggest this needs a serious editing down to focus specifically on Laura's involvement. — Ambaryerno (talk) 04:11, October 16, 2019 (UTC)